


Joyeux anniversaire, Iwa-chan !

by Nezumicat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour l'anniversaire d'Iwaizumi, Oikawa prévoit toujours beaucoup de cadeaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux anniversaire, Iwa-chan !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [histoirede (liquidN)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/gifts).



> Ecrite à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Histoirede, née le même jour qu'Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi n’a jamais prêté grande attention à son anniversaire. Pourtant, avec les années, il a fini par se rendre compte que ce n’était pas le cas de la majorité des gens. Pour lui, cette date reste globalement un jour comme un autre. Mais irrémédiablement, son entourage lui fait comprendre qu’il devrait penser autrement. Et en tête, largement devant ses parents, il y a Oikawa qui, année après année, et malgré ses constantes protestations, cherche toujours à en faire beaucoup trop.

« Trop » est un mot qui qualifie assez parfaitement son meilleur ami. Oikawa ne sait pas faire dans la modération. Et le 10 juin, plus que tout autre jour de l’année (sauf peut-être le jour de Noël, qui le rend toujours hystérique), Oikawa devient intenable. 

En se réveillant, ce matin-là, le premier réflexe d’Iwaizumi est de ne pas sortir son téléphone de son sac, où il l’a laissé la veille. Sa messagerie est forcément envahie de messages et, rien que d’y songer, cela lui donne mal à la tête. Il regrette que cette année, son anniversaire tombe un week-end, parce que cela implique qu’il n’a aucune excuse pour ne pas sortir. Et ce n’est pas qu’il ait un problème avec le fait de sortir avec Oikawa, plutôt qu’il trouverait parfait et tout à fait suffisant de juste se contenter de leurs sorties habituelles. Comme aller se voir un film et manger au fast-food. Quelque chose de simple, en bref. Mais la simplicité, ce n’est pas quelque chose qu'Oikawa a dans son vocabulaire. 

A onze heures, il entend sa mère l’appeler. Iwaizumi se redresse de son lit, pose son livre sur sa table de nuit, et attend que la porte de sa chambre s’ouvre.  
\- Bon anniversaire, Iwa-chan !!! hurle Oikawa en rentrant dans la pièce. Tu as vu mon superbe message avec les smileys ? Il est trop beau. Je ne regrette pas d’avoir passé une heure à l’écrire !  
\- Désolé, j'ai pas encore regardé mon téléphone. T’as vraiment passé une heure à m’écrire un mail ? T’as rien de mieux à faire de ton temps ?  
\- Tu es blessant ! Je prends soin de toi, rétorque Oikawa avec de grands yeux, et Iwaizumi soupire.  
\- Tu veux surtout que je te félicite.  
\- Ca va de paire. Tu es prêt ? Enfin, je demande mais vu ton accoutrement, clairement pas. On avait rendez-vous à onze heures. Passe quelque chose de correct !

Oikawa triture le col du polo d’Iwaizumi et celui-ci le regarde faire d’un air blasé. Il a l’habitude que son ami le critique sur sa tenue, qui n’est de toute façon jamais assez chic à son goût. Mais aujourd’hui, c’est son anniversaire, et tant qu’à faire, il pourrait en profiter pour ne pas lui donner gain de cause.  
\- Je le trouve tout à fait correct, moi. T’as prévu quoi ?

Oikawa lui adresse son habituel sourire séducteur.  
\- Iwa-chan, je ne compte pas gâcher toute la surprise. 

*

Il déballe son premier cadeau à peine sorti de l’appartement, dans l’ascenseur de l’immeuble, parce qu’il semblerait que cela ne puisse pas attendre. Le premier d'une longue liste, à en croire Oikawa.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je suis supposé en faire, là tout de suite ? demande Iwaizumi en observant le tee-shirt à bout de bras.  
\- Commencer par te changer.  
\- Tu avais prévu de me le donner en premier ou c’est un pur hasard ?...

Oikawa rigole et Iwaizumi lui flanque un coup dans le flanc. Il va avoir l’air complètement stupide.

*

Le deuxième cadeau est bizarrement très à son goût et lui ferait presque oublier qu’il a sur le dos un le logo d’un groupe de musique complètement merdique qu’Oikawa apprécie énormément. Ils sont assis à de très bonnes places dans les gradins d’un terrain de volleyball, et Iwaizumi doit admettre qu’il est ravi. Il n’a pas souvent eu le loisir d’assister à un match de l’équipe universitaire la plus cotée de leur région.  
\- Le capitaine a vraiment un service de malade.  
\- Il se débrouille bien, mais il a une sale gueule. Si j’étais dans l’équipe, je prendrais rapidement sa place.  
\- Les bons joueurs sont pas tous des beaux gosses.  
\- Et tu en es le meilleur exemple, Iwa-chan, chantonne Oikawa. 

Leurs combinaisons fonctionnent à merveille, et c’est un réel plaisir de voir les joueurs évoluer sur le terrain. Même la présence d’Oikawa à ses côtés ne réussit pas à plomber l’ambiance merveilleuse de ce match.

*

Il a la dalle. Ils ont grignoté quelque chose avant le match, mais ça ne lui suffit clairement pas. Iwaizumi rêve d’engloutir un donburi grande taille et observe d’un air rêveur le Yoshinoya de l’autre côté de la rue.  
\- Ce n’est pas un repas d’anniversaire.  
\- J’en ai franchement rien à cirer, soupire Iwaizumi avant de traverser quand le feu passe au vert.  
\- Iwa-chan, j’ai déjà programmé le reste de la journée !  
\- Tu glisseras un quart d’heure entre deux activités, rétorque Iwaizumi en lui adressant un geste de la main. Je te suis pour le reste, estime-toi heureux.  
\- C’est vrai qu’une journée passée enfermé chez toi aurait été tellement magique. Tu sais combien de rendez-vous j’ai dû refuser pour être libre comme l’air aujourd’hui ?  
\- Tu pouvais passer la journée avec tes copines, ma chambre était très bien, répond Iwaizumi en poussant la porte du restaurant.

Il ne compte pas l’admettre, mais les attentions d’Oikawa lui font tout de même plaisir. Il espère par contre que le reste des cadeaux sera plutôt du niveau du match de volley que de celui du tee-shirt minable.

*

Il est presque quinze heures lorsqu’Oikawa le traine dans un karaoke. Iwaizumi n’apprécie pas particulièrement de chanter au milieu d’un groupe (sa voix part vite dans tous les sens, et il n’aime pas se rendre ridicule en public), mais le karaoke en compagnie d’Oikawa a quelque chose d’amusant. Déjà parce qu’en sa seule présence, il n’a pas peur du ridicule. Cela fait trop longtemps qu’ils sont amis pour qu’il se sente gêné de chanter comme une casserole. Ensuite, parce qu’Oikawa a une voix pire que la sienne et qu’il est agréable de pouvoir se moquer de façon justifiée. Enfin, parce qu’ils apprécient un certain nombre de musiques en commun, si l’on occulte quelques groupes ignobles qu’Oikawa adore sans qu’Iwaizumi comprenne pourquoi.  
\- T’étais obligé de lancer ça en premier ?  
\- Iwa-chan, faut bien faire honneur à ton tee-shirt ! Elle est géniale, celle-ci.  
\- Les paroles sont pourries, et avec ta voix par-dessus, ça va faire encore plus peur.  
\- Ma voix est plus jolie que celle du chanteur. Et mon déhanché aussi.

Oikawa se lève et se poste près de la télé, le micro à la main, avant de commencer à se dandiner dans l’espace réduit. Même si le karaoke n’a pas de vidéo du groupe pour qu’il puisse comparer, Iwaizumi songe qu’Oikawa ne doit pas avoir tort. Parce qu’il a un déhanché sacrément joli.

La voix, par contre…

*

Ils ont relancé pour une heure, parce qu’ils ne voulaient pas s’interrompre après un enchaînement de chansons absolument géniales, et Iwaizumi sent ses yeux le piquer quand ils sortent à la lumière du jour.  
\- Je pouvais au moins payer pour ça.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un cadeau, dans ce cas.  
\- Oikawa, t’as pas à me faire dix cadeaux en une seule journée.  
\- Seulement sept, rassure-toi. 

Oikawa passe un bras autour des épaules d’Iwaizumi, qui lui attrape le poignet.  
\- T’es vraiment blindé de thunes.  
\- J’ai des parents qui m’aiment, figure-toi.  
\- Ou des parents inconscients. En même temps, ils te donnaient déjà de l’argent quand t’étais gosse.  
\- Quand on a un fils exceptionnel, on l’apprécie à sa juste valeur !

Ils vont jouer sur une borne d’arcade à un jeu de baston qu’Iwaizumi aime bien, ammais auquel Oikawa l’explose toujours. Ça ne rend pas le jeu moins bon, et Iwaizumi compte de toute façon prendre sa revanche sur la borne d’à-côté juste après, parce que pour les jeux de rythme, par contre, il est imbattable.  
\- Tu joues plus souvent, c’est normal, soupire Oikawa après sa troisième défaite.  
\- Tu ne peux pas être meilleur en tout, Oikawa.  
\- C’est bien mon objectif. Mais je fais une exception pour ton anniversaire.  
\- On peut revenir demain pour ta revanche, alors ?

*

Iwaizumi ne s’attendait pas du tout à son cinquième cadeau (si on peut appeler ça comme ça).

A vrai dire, il a plutôt hâte de voir le sixième, qui compensera forcément cette chose bizarre.  
\- J’espère que ça te plait, Iwa-chan !  
\- Je suppose que ça te plait surtout à toi.  
\- Bien entendu. Je l’ai sélectionnée avec soin.  
\- Je te vois déjà tous les jours. J’ai pas besoin d’une photo de toi chez moi en plus !  
\- Tu pourras te vanter d’avoir mon autographe, quand ils se vendront à prix d’or. Fais-lui une place sur ton bureau, ok ?

Iwaizumi hésite entre le frapper ou jeter le cadre photo. Ou bien il pourrait le frapper puis le prendre en photo pour remplacer celle du cadre. Eventuellement.

*

\- T’as définitivement du fric…, murmure Iwaizumi, assis à genoux à la table d’un restaurant certainement hors de prix.

Le tofu frit qu’il déguste est peut-être le meilleur qu’il lui ait été donné de goûter jusqu’à présent. Il n'aime pas se tenir longtemps en seiza, mais il est prêt à faire un effort si le reste du repas promet d'être aussi succulent.  
\- Ne commande pas tout ce qu'il y a à la carte !  
\- Donc tu n'as pas des fonds illimités ? J'espère que ton septième cadeau est à la hauteur, parce que là je vais prendre des habitudes, ironise Iwaizumi.

Oikawa ne répond rien et attrape un autre morceau de tofu. Il a un sourire en coin, et Iwaizumi n'est pas sûr d'apprécier.

Quitte à être dans un restaurant chic, Iwaizumi commande des plats qu'il n'est pas habitué à manger. Il sera toujours temps de convaincre Oikawa de diviser l'addition. Cela a beau s'annoncer peine perdue, il a quelques billets avec lui pour tenter sa chance.  
\- En fait, tous tes cadeaux sont presque plus pour toi que pour moi.  
\- Je te trouve plutôt mesquin, Iwa-chan. Tu manges ton plat préféré !  
\- Va me dire que t'aimes pas la bouffe qu'on nous sert. 

Oikawa fait décidément rarement les choses sans se prendre lui-même en considération. Mais c'est habituel, et ça convient bien à Iwaizumi. Il passe d'ailleurs une chouette journée. Probablement meilleure que s'il était resté cloîtré chez lui.  
\- Ok, ton dernier cadeau n'est pas totalement désintéressé.

Iwaizumi manque de s'étouffer avec son bouillon. Ça lui arrive donc d'admettre ce genre de choses ?

*

Iwaizumi entre dans la pièce et Oikawa le suit pour fermer derrière eux la porte de sa chambre.  
\- C'était trop volumineux pour être transporté ? tente Iwaizumi en se laissant tomber sur le lit de son ami, les mains derrière la tête.

Oikawa s'installe à côté de lui et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Quand Iwaizumi le regarde, Oikawa détourne les yeux, et Iwaizumi fixe l'endroit où il regarde à présent. Il ne semble pas y avoir de cadeau planqué là.  
\- Je veux bien un nouveau ballon de volley, dit Iwaizumi sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Je t'ai offert ça l'an dernier.  
\- J'en achète plusieurs par an, en même temps.  
\- Je préfère autant que tu ne bousilles pas mes cadeaux.

Iwaizumi songe au cadre contenant la photo d'Oikawa et sourit. Il faudra probablement qu'il le garde, alors.  
\- Merci pour la journée, au fait. C'était plutôt bien.  
\- "Plutôt bien" ? Juste ça ?  
\- C'était même pas mal. Surtout le match de volley. Il faudra qu'on retourne les voir.  
\- Iwa-chan, redresse-toi.

Iwaizumi grogne mais obtempère pour se coller contre le mur. Il observe Oikawa qui s'avance vers lui, s'installe à genoux, et lui adresse son sempiternel sourire aguicheur.  
\- J'espère que ça battra le match, dit Oikawa en se penchant vers lui, une main sur la cuisse d'Iwaizumi.

Oikawa lui dépose un baiser timide sur les lèvres, et Iwaizumi met un petit moment à analyser la situation.  
\- Même si les places m'ont coûtées beaucoup plus cher, murmure Oikawa en s'éloignant.

Oikawa le touche toujours beaucoup, mais probablement pas à ce point.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'embrasses ?  
\- C'est ton anniversaire.  
\- Mon septième cadeau était censé être intéressé…

Oikawa s'approche à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il l'embrasse plus longuement. Iwaizumi ferme les yeux et sent les mains d'Oikawa passer derrière sa nuque. Il sent bon. Il se l'est déjà souvent dit, mais à cette distance c'est encore plus clair. Ses lèvres pressent les siennes de façon plus insistante, et ce n'est pas désagréable. C'est probablement un drôle de cadeau, mais certainement pas le pire de tous. Il ne comprend pas toujours ce qui passe par la tête de ce garçon, mais essaie d'apprécier le cadeau sans trop y réfléchir.

Quand il se détache à nouveau, Oikawa le fixe avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Iwa-chan, c'était totalement intéressé.


End file.
